Rex vs Sora
DFF7821B-EB2A-4D06-BF42-502F5805A5A8.jpeg Intro Every kingdom needs a hero who will fight the darkness and these two are easily their kingdoms greatest defenders , Rex the Driver of the Aegis and Sora the Keyblade Master , he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Sora 4D82D6AC-4122-49B0-93FE-28F30ABC9075.png DC52DC91-E630-4FDA-B5A6-522A73B41C10.png Boomstick:Sora is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Rika and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit them in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for their friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised their role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. The main series focuses primarily on Sora's own journey and their growth as a Keyblade wielder, while several side stories follow the characters that are linked to Sora. Wiz:Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of their own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's original design was created by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be main character of the series. Wanting it to be an original character, Nomura made various sketches of their until it met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as their favorite character from all the ones he has designed, and wanted to emphasize the importance of them despite being an ordinary kid. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga in Japanese and Luke Manriquez in English, respectively. Sora's character has received mainly positive critical response due to their interactions and development across the series and has also appeared in various popularity polls from video game characters. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Wiz: Sora is much older but still has the physical appearance of a young 12 year old. Boomstick: anyhow sora has many weapons at his disposal such as fire attacks , ice attacks , expert swordsman ship , many years of experince fighting xenonort , can revive himself , can heal himself , has hax from multiple Disney and final fantasy Characters and can stop time. Wiz: holy moly ,what does sora not have in his arcenal . Boomstick: sora can dodge lighting which can moves faster than the speed of light and keep up with universal threats such as xenonort , sephiroith and roxas . Wiz: he also beat cloud strife in sword to sword combat multiple times and even tied with squall Leonhart from final fantasy 8. Boomstick: not bad for a 16 year old with a silly hairstyle Wiz: not to mention his final form which makes his power go up significantly and makes his magic be even stronger , not to mention he has two fucking keyblades , he’s like Disney version of samurai jack! Wiz: yeah , sora does have his weakness though , he can often be very cocky , relies on help Fromm Friends to take down powerful foes and Is stubborn . Boomstick: but even with this he is still very powerful and may just be the strongest 17 year old with a key for a sword. Wiz: yeah Sora:Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! Hearts are made of the people we meet and how we feel about them. They're what ties us together even when we're apart. They're what...make me strong! Rex (Xenoblade 7A4AAEEC-D43C-4ECA-B314-7FAFDFEBC4A5.png 12268EFD-E4B7-49BB-A315-1505FDF43802.png Boomstick:Rex is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver who harnesses the power of a Blade named Pyra, also known as the legendary Aegis. Rex is devoted to protecting her, and together with Pyra, he goes on a quest to find her long-lost home, Elysium. Due to the Aegis' duality, Rex can drive the other incarnation of the weapon, the Blade Mythra. Wiz:Rex was a young man who was a regular human prior to being hired by Jin and Malos to find the Aegis . Boomstick: he saw Pyra in her capsule , being in a long slumber , until Rex awakened her , unfortunately this caused Jin to kill Rex , for reasons. Wiz: weren’t they going to just use her anyway , why kill him?? Boomstick: plot armor , anyways Rex as a spirit saw Pyra as a spirit , the two quickly bonded and Pyra selflessly agreeded to give Rex half of her life force , so she and him can go to Elysium together. Wiz: Pyra is easily Rex’s strongest blade , she also has 2 other forms , Mythra , which was her original form and Pumena which is her power fused with Mythra power. Boomstick: with it , Pumena was easily capable of helping Rex beat Malos , someone who had the power to destroy the architect who is basically god and who also created their universe!. Wiz: Nia , Wulfric , Roc , Pandoria and Brighid are also Rex’s blade , since Rex can use any blade in the game. Boomstick: each one of Rex’s blades gives him control over each element , for example nia gives him water and healing , brighid gives him fire , Pandoria gives him electric , Wulfric gives him control over the earth and roc over the wind. Wiz: the only downside is that if Pyra dies , Rex also dies and vise versa , since they are both connected , they also both feel the same pain. Boomstick:despite this , most don’t atacully know about their weakness, so this typically doesn’t effect them. Wiz: well yeah , now let’s see if Rex can heat up the battle! prelude Fight! Winner Category:By jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Disney Themed Fights Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Xenoblade Themed Death Battles Category:Jrpg Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles